


Concentration

by Arcane_Arts



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sin Devil Trigger, The thirst is real, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dante goes into heat, let's see how many more tags we can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Arts/pseuds/Arcane_Arts
Summary: What happens when Dante tries to break your concentration. Alternatively: Dante is thirsty AF





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNuts/gifts).



> Hey y'all! Welcome to rock bottom population my thirsty ass. This started out as a harmless prompt for a friend that slowly morphed into the mess that you see before you. Thanks for giving it a shot and let me know what y'all think!

Dante was being insistent today, he wanted your attention and he was doing everything to get it. Even going so far as to parade around the office in his trademark low rise leather pants. Something had gotten into not just him, but all four of the Spardas’ were being extra jumpy. You had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that it was an ice box in the building. Dante wouldn’t tell you outright what was going on or why they were all acting odd, but he was stopping just short of dry humping the desk you were currently planted at working.

With a huff of exasperation you stopped typing and looked up at the Devil Hunter currently leaning over your laptop with his hair falling forward in just that one way that gave him an edge. Not as good as the few times he’s pulled it back, but still enough to make your mouth run a little dryer than normal. “Dante. You are incredibly distracting and I’m not going to be able to get my work done if you keep doing…..” You gestured toward him, vaguely aware that this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted you to stop staring at the screen and focus your entire attention on him instead.

Dante smirked at you causing his eyes to twinkle in mischief. “I know. I’ve got something else in mind for you to work on. Although, if you don’t want to…..” He sauntered away, taunting you with the view of his back. Which if you were being honest with yourself, was just as divine as the front. Hard muscles shifted with each movement he made, and when he stretched drawing his arms high over his head? You’re pretty sure your mouth turned into the Sahara. Fuck work. There were more important things to do, and it started with one Legendary Devil Hunter and the taunt he had laid out in front of you.

With a shake of your head, you stood ignoring the knowing smirk that was thrown your way from Nico who had stopped by for some reason you only half remembered due to your boss acting like a horny teenager.

You followed Dante to his room and leaned against the door frame with arms crossed and a smirk on your face. “So what is this ‘thing’ you deem so much more important than getting more jobs so you can keep the lights on?” Dante turned around with a grin that had your brain stuttering to remember what your name even was. “Well babe……” He sauntered up to you as you tried to ignore the way his hips moved and the way those pants of his shifted just enough that you could see a little bit more of his happy trail. He leaned so close to you that his breath moved your eyelashes. “I was talking about me…..” He growled. The gravel in his voice shot straight to your libido and before you could even process a reply his lips crashed down upon yours feverishly.

The need in his kiss was enough to knock you back into the room as his hands pulled at the edge of your shirt. Somewhere in the back of your head the decent side of you was saying that this was wrong, however; the horny side of you was currently beating the other one senseless. You would ve lying to yourself if you said the male in front of you hadn’t been the center of more than a few of your dreams and alone time. Dante’s hands graced the skin under your shirt, leaving trails of heat in their wake. Your shirt didn’t last long under Dante’s ministrations. He apparently wanted as much skin on skin as he could get and that meant sacrificing your shirt. The rip that you heard barely even registered, because as the fabric slid off your shoulders, Dante’s lips followed in its wake.

By the time he had pulled the shirt all the way off you were panting and sweating and craving more than just the chaste kisses that he was leaving all over your body. Your hands made their way around his body and to his shoulders blades wear they left angry red marks when he bit down on your neck. His groan mixed with your gasp was enough to have you panting for more. There were still too many clothes on both of your bodies and you had enough.

Placing your hands firmly on his chest, you pushed away from him only slightly surprised by the less than human look currently gracing his features. Reaching down, you slowly undid your belt, watching with hooded eyes as Dante tracked every move you made. Your hands flicked the button of your jeans and you saw the intact of breath as the zipper slowly slid down. Dante apparently couldn’t take the teasing you were doling out because he was on you within a second finishing what you had started, and pulling your pants down your legs. On his way back up he laid kisses first at your ankles and then your calves, followed by your thighs. He was avoiding where you wanted him to ve or at least that’s what you had thought.

With a feral growl, Dante buried his face at the juncture between your legs, nuzzling against your underwear. You knew that you were soaked, you had been for most of the day, but the way he was working you over through your underwear? You were panting with need even harder than before.

A growl worked its way up through Dantes’ throat before you heard the second rip of the night. Dante wasted no time before diving right into your folds with one long languid lick before swirling his tongue around your clit. The gasps and groans that were coming out of you didn’t sound like anything you had ever heard before and that only seemed to spur him farther on. “Oh fuck…..Dante…..” you managed to get out between gasps as he continued to work you up into a frenzy. If he kept this up you were going to come crashing down before he even had a chance to have his own fun. “Dante you gotta……I’m going to…..” Your whole train of thought was cut off as one of his fingers probed it’s way inside your folds as he sucked hard on your clit ramping up the pleasure to levels you hadn’t thought possible before. His other hand reached up to hold onto your hip with a bruising grip, because you had inadvertently been moving your hips in a rhythm to try and create more friction. A second finger was added as he continued to slowly work you over, scissoring his fingers inside of your body to try and get you ready for what he had planned.

“You’re going to cum and I’m going to eat every last drop of it up. And you’re going to do it right now.” His mouth that had been leaving burning trails over your body this whole time was back at your clit working in tandem with his fingers to bring you crashing down in an earth shattering orgasm that left you panting and quaking with your fingers dug into his hair. You were pretty sure that your legs had stopped working and that was the best orgasm you had ever had.

Dante stood up slowly to his full height, and if you thought the look he had was feral before? Well the look he had now was downright demonic.

His eyes were glowing and you could feel the heat absolutely radiating off of his body in waves. If your breath wasn’t already gasping from coming down from your best orgasm to date, it would be with the way he was looking at you. Slowly you began to back up into the room, watching as he prowled after you like the hunter that he was. “You think I’m done with you?” The edge to his voice sent shivers down your spine, “Babe…..I’ve only just begun.”

The door closed with a dull thud, or at least it sounded dull to you, you couldn’t really tell over the blood pounding through your ears. “You taste….” Dante paused for a moment, licking his lips and looking contemplative, “.....like strawberries and cream. My favorite dessert.” His eyes sparkled as he advanced, causing the back of your legs to hit the edge of the bed. You fell back with a slight humph, looking up at Dante with wide eyes. “Look at you, I think I need to eat more of my favorite dessert….”

He prowled forward, heat rolling off of his body, eyes glinting, and no shortage of that swagger that keeps you absolutely dripping. It was only the work of a few short steps and he was between your legs as you leaned back on your hands. “Mmmm, I do love the look in your eyes right now, but my favorite has got to be when you are screaming my name. What do you say we recreate that babe?” He leaned down over you, the scent that is uniquely Dante washed over you, mixed with something more. Something…..headier and it left you quivering.

“Back up against the pillows. I want to be able to look at you completely prone and bared before me.” Dante growled out as you scurried back against the pillows and silk sheets. The silk sheets were kind of a surprise to you, he didn’t seem like the kind of person that would have something that…..fine. But you didn’t really have a chance to think much on it because Dante began kissing his way up your legs leaving that same blazing trail of heat that settled right at your core. Your breaths were coming in gasps again and your legs began to scissor at the feeling of his scratchy beard. You loved it and hated it at the same time because it was driving you insane. You were already on edge after that show he put on the doorway and you couldn’t handle the thought of what he was going to do to you.

Dante let out a growl as your hips moved of their own accord towards his mouth, “No, no. Behave babe. You don’t get a say in what is getting done right now. This is my show and you are going to like it.” He gave you that panty melting smirk as he hovered just over you supporting his weight on his hands. His hair was now leaning down into his face giving him an added shadow to his face that made your mouth water. He reached over to the bedside table and you heard some rustling. His eyes never left yours as he spoke next in a deeper timber than you’ve ever heard, “Hold your hands above your head.” You did as you were told and felt something smooth wrap around your wrists and before you realised it, your hands were bound above your head.   
Dante leaned back and smirked, just the smallest amount of sweat creating a sheen across his body. If you had been in your right mind, you would have noticed that even with the A/C cranked as high as it was, it was turning into a sauna in here. “There. Had to do something about those hands. You wouldn’t have listened when I told you not to touch.” He leaned down nipping at your pouting lips and laying down a few more blazing kisses along your chin and down your throat. “Mmmm. Even more strawberries….” His tongue licked from your shoulder up to your lips, absolutely loving the small moan that escaped your lips. “You’re tied up for your safety babe. Just so you know. Can’t have you getting hurt when there’s more fun to be had.”

The whole time he was talking, his other hand was tracing from your hip to just under your breast, ignoring the now pebbled peak. He was having fun toying with you, but at the same time you could tell that it was starting to take a toll on him as well. His mouth leaned back down to kiss you before he peppered kissed down your neck, pausing only once to bite and suck at the sensitive skin of your collarbone; it drew a gasp from you as your hands strained against the bonds holding you to the headboard. “Like that did you?” He purred against your skin, drawing another wave of gasps as more heat hit you. 

Dante leaned down and took one of your neglected nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking like it was his job. Your body arched with each pull of his mouth drawing little whimpers out of you that only seemed to ramp him up more. “I’m enjoying all of these little sounds you keep making babe. The best encouragement a guy could ask for as he works you over…..” He purred as he moved back up and gave you a mind blowing kiss that absolutely stole your breath. “As much as I love teasing you, I can smell just how absolutely dripping you are….” He groaned against your lips. “Do you want me to keep going?” You gave a plaintive little mewl that drew another groan from him. “Once I start this….I won’t….I won’t be able to stop.” He pulled back just a little bit so he could look you in the eyes. If you had access to your hands you would have pulled him down into another kiss, so instead you ground your hips up against the bulge that has been barely contained by those leather pants of his.

Dante let out another groan, which was quickly becoming one of your favorite sounds, before he slammed his lips down onto yours. All that self control that he’s had for the past several minutes? Yeah that was gone. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk right….” He mumbled, nipping against your swollen lips. “Dante….less talk. More action. Please…..” You managed to get out as you moved your hips up against his again. He let out a growl as his hands went down to the tiny zipper that was holding up his pants, shucking them somewhere in the room.

Your eyes couldn’t help but devour the sight before you. Dante fully naked, fully erect and dripping just slightly and it was all because of you. That thought alone had you letting out another small moan. The heat in the room was absolutely stifling but you didn’t care, the look in his eyes was absolutely wild and you knew that you were going to be sore for a while, but damnit all it was going to be worth it.

Dante leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your lips as he took his tip and dragged it up and down your folds coating himself with your juices, before placing it right at your entrance, “You are absolutely soaking and this is all for me.” He growled. His hips pushed forward just a little seating himself just an inch inside you. The quiver that went through your body radiated out into him, “D-Dante….P-Please…..” You moaned at him. 

It didn’t take anymore encouragement from you because his hips surged forward quickly burying himself all the way to the hilt. “Fuck babe. You are…..” He groaned, his eyes closed, “...absolutely perfect.” His hips kept up a slow pace that had you moaning and groaning with every move he made. His control was slipping quickly as evident by the wildness of his thrusts. “Fuck Dante….please. I’m…..I’m so….oh god….” You moaned, meeting his hips thrust for thrust. The pleasure was driving you nuts, you were already sensitive from before and his ministrations before had driven to the edge and back. “Open your eyes. I want to you to look at me as I make you cum.” Dante growled at you as one of his hands held onto your hip hard enough to leave bruises.

Your eyes quickly popped open, only to be met by eyes that were absolutely blazing. One hard thrust later and you were screaming out your orgasm as he kept thrusting through it helping you to ride out the waves of pleasure that raced through your body. Your legs were weak, and if your arms weren’t tied above your head, they would be like jelly at your sides. Your orgasm had only spurred him on causing his thrusting to move harder against you. The sound of slapping skin and the pounding headboard had you quickly climbing up to your third orgasm of the night. “Fuck babe, you feel so good.” The sweat was dripping down his body mingling with your own, it wasn’t long before his thrusts became erratic and he was growling out your name as he came at the same time as you. 

Your eyes slammed shut as you felt his seed release inside you. There was a searing heat as he came that seemed to permeate every inch of your being. After what felt like forever you could finally open your eyes even just a crack. The sight before you was not something you had expected to see but it was welcome. 

Dante had Triggered as he came with a surge in your body where he was still seated. “F-F-Fuck….” You managed to croak out. If the face above you could have smirked it would have. Instead there was a clawed hand moving towards your head, a ripping could be heard and your hands were dropped to your sides. With a move smoother than you would have thought for someone so big, Dante had pulled both you and him back with his wings unfurled. You were still impaled on his cock and the shift in position had you whimpering again. “Fuck Dante I….” His wings held you both aloft as his hips thrust up into you at a new, deeper angle. 

Your moans mixed with his growls and the sound of your skin sliding over his cock. It wasn’t long before you were both coming again, his name another scream on your lips, his grip bruising on your hips as you could feel him pulsing in you. With that your body was done, you couldn’t move anymore if you wanted to. You were thankful when you felt your body being laid softly on the bed again, hands brushing against you instead of claws. 

There was a rustling and next thing you knew the sheet was pulled up over you and Dante’s arms were wrapped tightly around your body. A delighted little mewl left your lips, as you snuggled deeper into his body. It still radiated heat, but not as bad as before. You could feel a soft kiss being laid on top of your head and a whispered, “Sleep now….” As your eyes closed and black over took you.


End file.
